User blog:DemoIceman/Character Sheet 2: Legion Yilgoth Lexical
Fighting Music https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RFqsb_mk2v8 History The being known as "Legion" is an odd subject to talk about, I suppose that should explain how he came into this world. You see, Legion's parents didn't want him to be born....per se. What I mean by that is that they didn't anticipate his birth.....Rinne Lexical was raped by an unknown being and gave birth to him three months later. Now any normal person would have given the child away, got an abortion, or even leave the child to die; but Rinne was not kind of person. She couldn't blame a being for its own birth and raised the boy with her other children. At first the child was looked on with confusion and disgust by the other family members, but due to innocence and joy that Legion brought they happily accepted him into their family as well. Things were grand, until the boy turned 11; in the following years would be the worst years of his life. His eldest sister, Aria, let it slip that he wasn't adopted into the family but raped into the family and only allowed to stay due to unwanted guilty. This caused the people around Legion to start calling him "Rape Baby", constantly over and over again. Soon, his joy and glee turned sadness and depression. He was depressed for a year straight, until his family hosted a foreign exchange student program at their house. The girl that was was that of royalty, Aurora, she was the metaphorical embodiment of happiness and joy. She took a liking to Legion and soon became best friends. Overtime Legion's depression turned tides and for the first time in his life he was happy again. But, with every yin there is a yang....and every good cause there is a negative effect. One day Aurora's jumping and joy ceased, it was an odd occurrence, so Legion decided to investigate it. He noticed her ascending the stairs from the basement with a horrified expression. The second she saw him she ran from to towards her room, without even answering his worried questions. The day went on silently, until the door broke down and a hoard royal knights entered the house and so did her king and queen parents. The situation had been explained there; Aurora went down into the basement to find hidden secrets about the house and she found one indeed. In a secluded unused portion of the basement, she found a shrine dedicated to her. It had pictures of her, hair bundles, waste products, and even her missing pair of under garments. She was so horrified that she called he parents and thus the situation had occurred. All eyes and fingers pointed to Legion, he was the closest one to her, so it all made sense. But he was not the stalker, he didn't even know about that portion of the basement, all he could do was cry and deny the accusations. Of course the word got out and Legion's social life was utterly destroyed and so was the credibility of the family. People would look at him with disgust he would be spat upon and beaten by schoolmates, even those that he once called friends. At home was worst, he was looked down upon by everyone and constantly heard them whispering about how he was filth or should've been aborted. That was simply the beginning, Legion was a kind person, so he would love helping others out, but even his kind acts were looked at as other ways to stalk people. He even tried to find online friends, but if he even talked about a person with a bit of joy, he would be glared at by his older siblings and parents. After hearing all of this, Legion wiped his tears and saw how people truly worked; his sadness and depression turned to hatred and rage. He wouldn't let people do this to him even when he knew he was innocent, especially her, his old friend. Soon, he began train himself; he wanted to get stronger and smarter so he could create a better future for himself. Before his 14th birthday, Legion had been cornered by his schools worst bullies. He charged and tried to go on the offensive, but he wasn't strong enough and was beaten a little. He ran for it, past his school and out of town into the valley. Sadly, the bullies found him and now that they were outside of town the severity of how they could beat him went up. The kids didn't know their own strength and they beat Legion nearly to death and left him on a hill. He was bleeding, cold, and he could feel his life fading, but then he saw her, in the distance was Aurora with her new best friend as happy as can be. He felt joy when he saw here, he always liked to see her smile "an innocent being should be innocent"; he would always say that. But that moment of happiness was snuffed out by unyielding hatred for her, he was NOT going to crawl to her for help; he'd rather die. He closed eyes, for what he thought was a second but was really hours, to the full moon in the night sky. He began to feel something,deep within himself and soon a power surged within him. His powered engulfed him and enhanace him. This caught the attention of inter dimensions monster and began to rage in his town. After a couple hours Legion awoke to hear the destruction; he ran to his family home, which had been partly destroyed. His family had been fighting the monster, but some of them had been defeated. Legion decided to fight the monster as well and the fight was gruesome. As Legion was preparing to finish the fight, the monster hit him with a fatal slash, cutting Legion in half. But before he could die entirely, Legion managed to defeat the monster. His family his death for such long time and regarded him with respect. Even though his family thought he was dead, he was far from it. His soul god been set on the path to reincarnation, but something stopped the process: it was Legion himself. His true power had been released and the transcendent beings that watched over the path began to die from his power. While his power was reforming in a way that can be controlled and reviving him; one of the corpse of the transcendent beings fused with his body and gave him small horns. After some time, Legion revived himself and he came back to the living world, in his bed none the less. To say the least, his family was shocked and surprised. But that didn't stop his family from loving the miracle that had occurred. After his family expressed their joy for his resurrection, he finally had time to ponder what actually happened to him. What was that huge monster he say? What was the overwhelming power he felt? He just didn't know, but he'd have to learn how to control his new powers even more. Personality Due to betrayal of his once best friend, his family, and simply people around him; Legion has lost faith in trusting others. He tends to keep to himself and has ostracized himself from his family. But overtime, his kindness his strarting to return him rather than his overwhelming hatred. Appearance Legion is atleast 5'9 to 6'1. He has white hair but he is not and albino. He has fair skin with dark blue eyes. He likes to wear long sleeved clothing and enjoys the cold. Abilities Legion likes to know what kind power he has obtained and what power he was born with. See No Evil: Legion had this ability ever since he was born and it has effected greatly. Illusions are unable to trick his mind and he can tell what is real and what isn't. But people can still lie to him, which can hurt him. Essence of the True World: This power was awakened when he was dying on the hill. With this power Legion sees the world in to ways, warping red and solid transparency. If something is transparent, then he can't manipulate it but if it is red then he can. At one point he accidentally gave a tree pyrokinesis, now it is on fire and shoots fire balls at people. He can't manipulate reality it's self but he can attack and defend himself from those with super abilities. Supernatural Anomaly: When his true power awoke, it did not just enhance his spirit, but his mind, body, and existence. The enhancement was quite pain, but when all was said and done he felt free. World of Self: Legion discovered a world within himself and was left baffled at its power. With this power Legion can create anything and everything in this world and summon it into reality. But sometimes the things he makes destory themselves or he passes out from exhaustion. Therefore I May Be -The Body: When Legion discovered this power his body began to warp into what ever he was thinking. It hurt him for along time and he had to learn to control his new power. He didn't even realize that he was changing the things around him as well, which increased his desire to control this power even more. As A Player The Game Simply Known As Life is a hard subject to describe and explain properly, but I will do my best in showing you. The only way to access the game is by obtaining an Anomalous Cube, absorbing it, having a meeting with GGM, and then you can start the game and will be randomly dropped in a random area. When the player is in the game they play with their avatar, the avatar has a predetermined species and class based on the player themselves. Most players have known avatars with guilds and weapons that are common to their fighting styles, but some players have the unfortunate fate of getting a species or class. This means that they would have to figure out who they are and what they can do, sometimes other players might hunt them down for singular existing items. Sadly, Legion has both; a new class and species. Zixx Yogth Ugith: This physiology is completely unknown to Legion, when he first woke up in the game he was in odd valley, but he felt like he wasn't normal. Soon he was transported to village with other people. He has several tentacles coming from his back and odd organ voids on his rib cage. Hexical Geometric Builder: Legion has no idea what he can do with these new abilities. He only knows a few things: he can fire of 3D shapes with varying effects like the distortion of physics or summoning equation that can process reality bending effects. Lexicon Nigh: This is object was in Legion's weapon slot when he checked his inventory. It looks like an icositetrachoron to a normal person, but Legion sees something different. It is the size of Legion's head, when he used the object on another player.....they disappeared, he hasn't used the weapon since. OnLife: When a player is add to the game,they will ALWAYS be a player, no matter what. The Game will keep reviving them no matter the damage, so won't could make them stop existing and they would still come back good as new. Weakness - His powers are diverse and not that well connected, so it will take some time understand and master them. - His player abilities only work in the game's multiverse; when he comes out of that world he has is other abilities. He won't get the game's powers until he beats his "Quest". The immortality ability is the only ability to work outside the game. - His ETW power is not that mighty, probably at a middle tier power. He can create mystical objects that can give devastating effects. But if he makes too many of them he will be tired out. Equipment Category:Blog posts